


Words to Build, Words to Break

by whitchry9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Feels, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are powerful things, and sometimes it only takes a few to create. Or destroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words to Build, Words to Break

How many words did it take to build? What was the requirement to build a whole new world, a whole new life? How many combinations of letter did it take?

 

He knew it only took four to start it.

 

_Er, here. Use mine._

 

Three more to solidify it.

 

_Afghanistan or Iraq?_

 

Two more to make his heart leap.

 

_Good shot._

 

And only one to know he was stuck.

 

_Dinner?_

 

 

But in the same way, how many words did it take to tear his whole world down? How many words were required before everything lay crumbled around his feet?

 

It only took four to start it.

 

_Hey Sherlock. You okay?_

 

Three more to make the sinking feeling in his stomach grow.

 

_I'm a fake._

 

Two more to make his heart fall from his chest.

 

_Goodbye John._

 

And one, one simple word that he shouted, as if the weight of it would soften the fall any.

 

_Sherlock!_

 

(But it didn't.)

 


End file.
